chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 8: The Wrath of Zim
Chapter 8 - The Wrath of Zim is the upcoming eighth chapter of Chronicles of Illusion. The chapter was first uploaded on both YouTube and DailyMotion on November 23, 2013. Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina from Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Zim from Invader Zim (who made a last minuet cameo in the previous chapter), and Dr. Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog make their debut in this chapter. Characters Zim (debut) Gir (debut) Ickis (debut) Krumm (debut) Oblina (debut) Dr. Eggman (debut) Luigi (debut) Danny Phantom (debut) Bullwinkle Max Garfield Pac-Man Kirby Lillian the Rabbit Minnie Mouse Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Felix the Cat Bowser Cut Man Guts Man Shadow Man Dr. Wily (voice only) Plot The chapter opens with Bowser in Emerald Hill Zone waiting for Dr. Eggman. He shows up, telling Bowser that he had a "double tailed fox" to deal with. A red warp hole appears, and the two villains walk in it. Back near the Wily Castle, the three robot masters. Cut Man, Guts Man, and Shadow Man are still chasing after Minnie Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and Felix the Cat. The three robot masters as Minnie, Oswald and Felix got away from them. Cut Man receives a call from Dr. Wily via via wrist communicator, telling the three robot masters to return to the Wily Castle, as he has a very impotent assignment for them. Cut Man tells Guts Man and Shadow Man that if they ever find Minnie, Oswald and Felix again, they will kill them. The three robot masters then run back to the Wily Castle. Oswald appears behind a rock sticking his tough at them. Then Minnie appears, slaps Oswald, and tells him not to make the problem worst then it already had to be. Minnie, Oswald and Felix then take off to find out were they are. Back in the plains, Luigi appears via red warp hole, and lands flat on his face. He gets up, looks around, and runs off to find out were he is. By a giant rock in front of the river, Ickis and Krumm appear. Krumm asks Ickis if he's seen any humans yet. Ickis answers "No, not yet, Krumm, but one should be walking by any minuet." While looking around, Ickis sees Luigi. The two monsters hide behind the giant rock. When Luigi heads near the big rock, Ickis and Krumm jump out, and scare luigi. Luigi runs away screaming and crying. The two monsters laugh, and state that they have fun scaring humans. Oblina appears, asking Ickis and Krumm what their doing. Ickis tells her that they were just scaring. Oblina stars a Ickis in a mean way. He tells her not to stair at him like that, as it's natural for a monster to be scaring humans. Oblina tells Ickis that this is not the time to be scaring, as they have a very serious problem to take care of. Ickis gets a little mad at her, and Krumm apologias' as they were just having a little funny. Oblina tells Ickis and Krumm that they need to figure out were they are and find out were those "red vortex thingys" are coming from, as their friends have disappeared because of those things. Krumm tells her that they know that as they were there when it happened. Oblina then tells Ickis and Krumm to follow her, as she found something interesting, Ickis doubts that whatever Oblina found is actually interesting. The three monsters then set off. Bullwinkle walks by the river humming, continuing his search for Rocky. Lillian hears a laugh in the destince. She hopes it's not Dr. Ray Monkey, but she tells Max to stay put while she goes to see were the laughing is coming from. Lillian finds, Garfield, Kirby, and Pac-Man traped in an electric force field. It was reviled that Zim trapped the three in the electric force field, telling them that they fell right into his giant cheeseburger trap. Kirby and Pac-Man try to brake out, but when they hit the electric force field, they get shocked. Zim tells then that they can't brake out. Zim introduces himself, and tells then about his evil plain, and will destroy anyone who dares to try to interfere with it. Before he could finish his speach, he's interrupted by Lillian to demands him to let Garfield, Kirby, and Pac-Man go. Zim yells at the little bunny, telling her that she doesn't have the right to tell him what to do. He then tells his robot sirvent, Gir, to kill her. At first Gir refuses as he thinks shes cute. Zim tells Gir that if doesn't follow his order, he won't get any tacos. Gir yells "TACOS!!!" and expediently chases after Lillian. Zim trys to continue his speach, but he is hit unknown person (witch was reviled to be Danny Phantom, as he hit him while he was invisabile). Zim falls to the ground, and then Danny Phantom appears. The chapter ends with Zim threatening to kill him, then Danny replies "Bring it on, alien scumbag!" Gallery Eh23.png Eh34.png Eggman.png Eh60.png Cm7.png Gs5.png Cm15.png Oswald r 2.png Os20.png Luigi 5.png Coi screenshot Ickis.png L1.png Q14.png Zim.png Zg12.png Ml2.png Danny Phantom appears.png Category:Chronicles of Illusion chapters